<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes all it takes is a haircut to amp your confidence by Not_As_Great_As_Gaston</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154415">Sometimes all it takes is a haircut to amp your confidence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_As_Great_As_Gaston/pseuds/Not_As_Great_As_Gaston'>Not_As_Great_As_Gaston</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth Control, Breasts, Chest Hair, Consensual Sex, F/M, Finally made a move, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gen, It's been a long long time, Lemon, Mullet Stan Pines, Mystery Shack, No Condom, Sex, Smut, Stan didn't want to come on too strong so he was like "eehh... I'll just bottle this up", UNLESS you don't want them to be, Vaginal Sex, but generally, haircut, murder hut, reader is on birth control, rough day, temporarily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_As_Great_As_Gaston/pseuds/Not_As_Great_As_Gaston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New shop in town? New chance for a job. </p><p>Rough day at work? Relax</p><p>Is sex Relaxing? well...<br/>It can be alleviating ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stan Pines/Reader, Stanley "Stanford" Pines/Reader, Stanley Pines/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes all it takes is a haircut to amp your confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunkleJunk/gifts">HunkleJunk</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Original prompt given by HunkleJunk was<br/>" Have a bad day at the mystery shack.. Stan and you wind down after work over whiskey.. secrets and confessions slip.."<br/>but I didn't see Stan as the kinda guy who'd do stuff with someone knowing they've been drinking. </p><p>WELL, here's my take on the prompt! </p><p>Enjoy &lt;3 ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Murder hut… </p><p>That didn’t feel like the safest place to visit, especially look for a job, and there wasn’t any sign on the building that indicated that this was by any chance the real place. However, the crowd surrounding the building was a big enough clue that this wasn’t just somewhere people were killed. </p><p>The building looked like a house of an old scientist...it smelled dusty enough. </p><p>You wandered aimlessly around the ‘hut’, and before you knew it the tourist group was gone and you were alone...were you alone?</p><p>“Heya toots, need any help finding anything?” you look over to see the source of the voice, it was a huskier looking man who had brown eyes, and poorly cut brown hair that was in a mullet. He wore a dark red jacket, and his boots looked muddy. </p><p>“Y-yeah...actually I was looking for the owner? I’m looking for a job?” you say hesitantly, receiving a raised brow from the man.</p><p>“I’m the owner, Stanford Pines,” he says, holding out his hand for you to shake, which you take, introducing yourself to him. He continues “but I wasn’t really looking for any employees right now” he states, placing his hands on his hips. </p><p>“Well… do you think having an employee would help around here?” you asked, placing your hands on your hips, mimicking his stance. </p><p>“You do have a point… but right now money is a little tight, so I can’t pay you for a few weeks” he admitted, adjusting his arms to cross over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Well how about a room?” you suggest “my roommate is expecting a baby soon, and needs the extra space for a nursery. After you get more money flowing you could pay me?”</p><p>He hummed thoughtfully “I don’t know…” </p><p>“I’ll cook?” you offer, holding out a hand for him to shake, he reaches the same hand he shook with before and shook.</p><p>“Sure, but don’t go trying to kill me” he said with a low chuckle</p><p>“I could say the same for you, Pines” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Three months pass, and the two of you got into a good routine. You cooked, he cleaned, after work you’d sit down watching stupid gravity falls movies and reruns. You got to know each other, you learned that he was originally from New Jersey and he used to be a boxer, there were some holes in his stories but there were holes in your stories too, it’s not like the two of you needed to be experts on the other. You also noticed he started wearing glasses more often around the house, but removed them while working. Work life has been good too,  he ran the tourist groups and you ran the register. You spent a lot of time organizing it, since he just shoved cash into it...that’s helpful. You tried out the tourist leader thing one day, but you weren’t as good with timing as he was. </p><p>It’s been pretty easy, working at the murder hut felt like a breeze. Except today just felt like it was a long day, one of the parents brought a baby that threw up all over the floor, the counter, and you, and then proceeded to cry while the parent did nothing. Despite closing up early, you and Stan still spent too much time cleaning up afterwards, but the final relief was a shower.</p><p>Once you are out of the shower, Stan slips into the bathroom to clean himself as well. You throw on some sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt, you decide against any underwear, you just want to be comfy in some frumpy clothes. After getting dressed,  you decide to sit on the couch and watch the tv. </p><p>“Fuck.. what a day” you groan out</p><p>“Tell me about it” </p><p>His sudden voice startles you, as you jump and face him.</p><p>“Shit sorry, Dollface” he said, holding his hands out towards you “Didn’t mean to startle you”  he was wearing a shower robe you got him, because he’d always forget to bring clothes in with him to the bathroom, his hair was still wet and gently draped over his shoulders. </p><p>“It’s fine” you say, shrugging it off, looking back at the program.</p><p>“Hey you want a drink?” he asks casually, holding up a bottle of whiskey. </p><p>“Sure,” you say, a relaxed smile spreads across your face as you get up to meet him at the table. As he’s pouring the brown liquor into the cups, you can’t help but stare at his hair, that’s hanging down towards the table. “Hey, Stan?” </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Have you ever thought about cutting your hair?” you ask, trying to make sure he doesn’t take it the wrong way. </p><p>“Well, sure, but I’m no good at it, and barbers are crooks,” he said, placing the bottle on the table with a clunk. “Why?”</p><p>“Well…” you say, awkwardly picking up your glass and whirling around your drink before placing it back down “would you be fine with me cutting it?” you ask gently.</p><p>“Are you any good?” he asks, a slight smirk on his lips and a brow raised. </p><p>“Does your hair look any good?” you ask back, a smirk spreading on your lips. </p><p>“Touche…” he says before standing up “okay, fine. Sure. but we should do that now before we drink so it doesn’t look like a blind racoon did it”</p><p>You let out a laugh “what are you talking? It already looks like a blind racoon lives in it”</p><p>He let out a low crunchy laugh “okay okay, so what do you want me to do?” </p><p>“Just sit there, I’ll go grab some scissors” you dig through one of the drawers in the other room and come back with your bounty. </p><p>“Ready?” you ask, receiving a nod and a smile from Stan “good”.</p><p> </p><p>You start clipping away at the long locks on his head, dropping the damp hair on the floor as you make your way across. Once the long hair was gone, you kept cutting, at least until all his hair was at a good short even length.  Once you were done you started gently brushing the little hairs off of his face, without even thinking about it. His expression is soft as he looks at your face, and you’re too distracted to notice that your face is only a few inches from his.</p><p>“There! Now you look like a member of society!” you say, holding his face between both of your hands. He smiles warmly, his eyes locked with yours and you can’t help but feel tingly. Without thinking, you follow your urges and pull his face into yours, kissing him on his lips. </p><p>He gently pushes you away “w-what are you doing?” </p><p>“oh..I’m sorry… I wasn’t thinking…” you say, awkwardly rubbing your upper arm as you look away from him. </p><p>“Oh… so you don’t want to…?” he asks hesitantly, standing up in front of you.</p><p>“I…” you pause in your thoughts and look back at him, his brown eyes looking at you in a way that you swear stops your heart for a moment. “Do you want to? Because if you didn’t then...I could pack my bag if you don’t want me to-” and he shut you up, kissing your lips. One of his hands rested behind your head, his thumb placed gently in front of your ear. You melt into it, his lips are soft, and passionate as they press against yours. You separate your lips and gently lick his bottom lip, which prompted him to open his mouth, and soon your tongues were tasting each other between the kisses. </p><p>His arms reached around your back and made his way up and under your shirt and on your bare back. His hold grew firmer as he pressed your against his chest. Your hand reached up and slid your hand under his robe, gently sliding your fingers into his chest hair. </p><p>He pulls away from the kiss with a few heavy pants as he looks into your eyes “I have to tell you something…” he took a deep breath before continuing “I have feelings for you...I have for a while…” </p><p>“Me too, Stanford” you say sweetly, pecking his cheek with a kiss. </p><p>“Stanley…” he says, quietly correcting you.</p><p>“I like you a lot, Stanley” you state, though you know to ask about the name difference another time.</p><p>“You think… you’d want to be with me?” he asks, his cheeks turning red.</p><p>“I’d like that a lot” you say, before you start to tug on his robe, pulling him towards your bedroom “you want to… be with me...in a more...biblical sense?” you whisper into his ear. He lets out a small groan before he picks you up, and you wrap your legs around his waist as he carries you the rest of the way. </p><p>He places you gently down onto the bed, he holds his body above your as his face leans down, pressing kisses down your jaw towards your neck. The sensation sends a shiver down your spine. His hands slithered their way to the hem of your shirt and he slid it up, and with your assistance, he got it completely removed. </p><p>“oh fuck…” he groaned out at the sight. At his remark you lift up your hips, so he could hurry up and get you naked already. He took the hint and slid them off, causing him to sit up on his knees for a moment “fuck… you’re beautiful…” </p><p>Your face reddens at his words, but only encourages you more. You sit up and untie his robe, and once you pull back the sides you see him naked and his fully erect cock.<br/>
“Fucking hell, Stanley…” you say as your hands wrap around his neck, and pulling him down on top of you. </p><p>“So I take it you don’t want to dilly dally?” his low voice whispers into your ear, his hips gently rocking, sliding his member between your folds.  The tip of his member pressed against your clit as he moved it. His strong hands holding your hips, gently kneading your curves. </p><p>“s-shit… Stan… just fuck me already…” </p><p>“Gladly” as he slid in, a heavy moan escaped his throat as he became fully sheathed. “Holy...hell…” </p><p>you let out an airy moan as he pulls back and pushes it back in. </p><p>His chest hair tingled against your bare breasts as he began to slowly thrust in and out of you. His breath was hot against your neck as he gently nibbled and kissed the sensitive skin. His deep moans making your own vocal cords vibrate. </p><p>“F-faster-r” you moan out, which is compiled by a rough slam of his hips on yours, then a quickened speed. You both moan at the elevated sensation. He keeps up his fast temp, only slowing down for a moment to kiss your lips.</p><p>You decide to take the opportunity to use your strength to roll over and get on top, straddling him as you grind your hips on him, letting your clit rub against his base. When you look up at his face, he has a devilish grin and his chocolate eyes full of lust “you’re one hell of a lady” he strains out “f-fuck…” </p><p>His hands slide their way up the curviture of your body to your breasts, squeezing them and caressing your nipples with his thumbs. </p><p>“St-tanly...I’m...close…” you moan out, your hips jerking as you increase your speed to match your approach to climax. </p><p>“Me too, babe…” he responds, his hands moving back down to your hips, thrusting hard against your rocking. </p><p>“F-f-ucckkk” you moan out as you start your climax, and losing sight of your steady pace, Thankfully, Stan’s grip holds you down and his thrusting hips cause your elation to last longer “oh my god!” </p><p>The squeezing and twitching of your walls around him set him over the edge, he lets out a loud moan as he cums inside of you. You can feel his member pulsing and throbbing inside you. </p><p>Your body relaxes as you come down from your high, causing you to lean down, resting your bare chest on him. After a few more moments, you finally dismount him, some of your mixed fluids drip down his shaft, but he doesn’t seem to mind at that moment. </p><p> </p><p>You rest your head on his chest as you lay down next to him, while his hand comes up and slides through your hair before he starts to gently brush through it with his fingers. </p><p>He kisses the top of your head, before his low voice whispers into your ear</p><p>“You are... the best thing to come into my life... in a very long time...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ Mother_Mortician</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>